LIBRARY (INTROVERT?) WONWOO SIDE
by hoshistaryoung
Summary: Ini adalah bagian nya Wonwoo. Disini saya mncoba menggambarkan perasaan Wonwoo. Diharap kalian baca dulu yang Library yang pertama ya entar bingung kalo langsung baca yang ini hehe.. WONWOO (GS!) X MINGYU


**LIBRARY (WONWOO SIDE)**

 **BY:Hoshistaryoung | Cast : Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo (GS!) | Romance? Maybe? Idk lol**

Jam menunjukan pukul 07.00 pagi. Tanpa alarm dan juga tanpa teriakan seorang gadis sudah terduduk diatas matras tidurnya. Gadis itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo. Ia adalah gadis yang mandiri, ia tinggal sendiri di kota ini. Ayah dan Ibunya? Mereka ada dikampung. Mengapa Wonwoo pindah ke Seoul? Karena Wonwoo pintar, ia mendapat beasiswa full ke Seoul University. Meskipun dapat beasiswa full, Wonwoo tetap memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Wonwoo bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah perpustakaan tidak jauh dari kampusnya. Wonwoo senang bisa bekerja di situ karena Wonwoo memang menyukai membaca sejak kecil, meskipun Wonwoo dapat sift di hari minggu, hari dimana harusnya semua orang libur tetapi Wonwoo tetap senang.

Wonwoo bergegas kekamar mandi. Ia harus bergegas karena sift nya dimulai jam 08.00. Ini adalah hari pertama Wonwoo bekerja.

Bulan ini adalah musim panas jadi Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menggunakan kaos kuning lengan panjang dengan bahan yang sangat tepat di musim panas ini. Ia memadukan kaos kuning kebesaran itu dengan celana berwarna putih yang sangat pas dikaki jenjang Wonwoo. Tidak lupa Wonwoo mengikat rambutnya kebelakang dan merapikan poninya.

Selesai. Wonwoo pun mengambil tas nya dan berangkat menuju perpustakaan.

Wonwoo sudah berada didepan pintu perustakaan. Ketika masuk Wonwoo sudah disapa oleh Security yang biasa menjaga perpustakaan dimalam hari.

"Selamat pagi"

Sapaan security itu hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Wonwoo. Kenapa hanya senyuman? Apa Wonwoo gadis yang sombong? Bukan, Wonwoo bukan gadis yang sombong, hanya saja... Wonwoo adalah seorang introvert.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo sangat benci dengan sifat introvertnya ini. Dia bahkan sering merasa stress karena ia terlalu introvert. Karena kepribadiannya ini Wonwoo tidak pernah punya banyak teman. Teman Wonwoo cuma ada 3 :

Lee Jihoon : Sahabat Wonwoo dari kecil yang amat memahami Wonwoo

Boneka teddy bear putih pemberian Jihoon : Boneka ini adalah pelampiasan emosi seorang Jeon Wonwoo

Buku-buku : ... Wonwoo menghitung mereka sebagai teman...

Meskipun Introvert Wonwoo juga tetap seorang gadis yang ingin Hangout dengan teman-teman perempuannya lalu berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki tampan. Sewaktu SMA tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide bagaimana kalau ia merubah sifat pendiamnya menjadi sifat yang ceria. Dengan nekat Wonwoo mempraktekan idenya tersebut dan berakhir dengan ia yang di pandang aneh oleh teman-temannya. Dan bukan mendapatkan teman malah Wonwoo semakin dikucilkan.

Maka dari itu Wonwoo memilih menjadi apa adanya. Ibunya juga pernah bilang kalau suatu hari nanti pasti ada pria yang menerima dan mengerti Wonwoo.

Tapi seseorang pernah bilang seperti ini

" _ **Kau tidak bisa hanya menunggu jodoh datang. Kalau kau merasa kau jodoh atau mempunyai ikatan batin dengan orang itu maka kau harus berani mendekat. Kalau tidak ia akan menjadi jodoh orang lain"**_

Tentu saja orang itu mudah mengucapkan hal seperti itu karena ia tidak tau bagaimana rasanya jadi orang introvert.

Wonwoo butuh waktu bertahun-tahun agar rasa gugupnya hilang ketika menatap orang asing. Tapi sekarang tetap saja kalau bicara dengan orang asing Wonwoo tetap gugup.

Wonwoo memasuki meja tempat ia bekerja sebegai penjaga perpustakaan. Enaknya menjadi penjaga perpustakaan adalah selain kau bisa baca buku dengan gratis kau juga bisa bekerja sembari mengerjakan tugas kuliah seperti yang Wonwoo lakukan sekarang.

Semakin siang perpustakaan semakin banyak pengunjung. Ada yang memang ingin membaca, kerja kelompok, belajar untuk ujian, bahkan ada yang datang keperpustakaan hanya untuk tidur. Asal ia tidak berisik tidak apa.

Ketika sedang fokus dengan tugas nya Wonwoo merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Ia pun mengangkat kepala dan indera pengelihatan Wonwoo langsung menangkap seorang laki-laki tinggi berkacamata dengan kaos hitam yang berapa di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan.

Tampan. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Wonwoo ketika melihat laki-laki itu. Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu berlari menuju rak-rak buku.

Jantung Wonwoo berdebar ketika mengingat wajah laki-laki tadi. Wonwoo tersenyum.

Wonwoo kembali melihat laki-laki tadi berjalan kearah meja yang berada tidak jauh dari meja tempat Wonwoo berada sekarang.

Laki-laki itu sangat lucu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia selalu melirik-lirik kearah Wonwoo ketika ketahuan maka ia akan menutup mukanya dengan buku yang ia baca. Wonwoo tidak yakin ia benar-benar membacanya.

Wonwoo terkekeh dalam hati.

Kejadian itu terus berlangsung sampai tidak terasa waktu sift Wonwoo sudah habis. Sekarang sudah pukul 17.30. Wonwoo tidak sadar akan hal itu sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan seorang senior yang merekomendasikan pekerjaan paruh waktu di perpustakaan ini pada Wonwoo. Senior itu adalah seorang pria keturunan Cina bernama Wen Junhui.

Junhui tersenyum dan Wonwoo juga ikut tersenyum.

Wonwoo membereskan barang-barangnya lalu bergegas untuk pulang. Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak benar-benar ingin pulang. Wonwoo masih penasaran dengan anak laki-laki yang mencuri-curi pandangnya dari tadi. Wonwoo ingin mengajak nya berkenalan tetapi.. Wonwoo seorang introvert.. lagi pula Wonwoo juga seorang gadis. Masa gadis menyapa lebih dulu? tapi Wonwoo kembali teringat ucapan seseorang

" _Kau tidak bisa hanya menunggu jodoh datang. Kalau kau merasa kau jodoh atau mempunyai ikatan batin dengan orang itu maka kau harus berani mendekat. Kalau tidak ia akan menjadi jodoh orang lain"_

Ya, Wonwoo merasakan ikatan dihatinya dengan anak laki-laki itu.. tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Wonwoo membuang nafas. Derita menjadi introvert.

"Aku pulang dulu sunbae" Ucap Wonwoo

"Ya, hati-hati" Junhui tersenyum

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo mendapat ide. Bagaimana kalau ia berjalan memutar melewati meja anak itu? Wonwoo harus menatapnya terakhir kali. Karena tidak yakin ia akan bertemu anak itu lagi.

Wonwoo pun melaksanakan idenya. Wonwoo berjalan memutar lalu melewati depan meja anak laki-laki itu. Sembari berjalan Wonwoo menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Dan laki-laki itu juga menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan terkejut.

Wonwoo membuang nafas lagi lalu tersenyum dan keluar dari perpustakaan

"Sudah lah mungkin bukan jodoh" Wonwoo menyemangati dirinya

Wonwoo lalu berjalan. Baru sekitar 3 meter berjalan Wonwoo tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Jujur, Wonwoo berharap laki-laki itu akan mengejarnya seperti yang sering terjadi di novel-novel yang pernah Wonwoo baca. Tetapi novel-novel itu adalah karangan belaka. Bukan nyata seperti sekarang. Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum miris dan kembali berjalan.

Selagi berjalan Wonwoo melihat minimarket 24. Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo melangkah kearah minimarket itu. Wonwoo bingung sendiri. Dia tidak ingin beli apa-apa padahal, tetapi ya mau gimana Wonwoo akhirnya memutuskan masuk dan membeli 2 buah Onigiri dan sebotol air mineral. Kebetulan ia belum sarapan.

Setelah membayar, Wonwoo memilih tempat duduk di bagian depan minimarket. Ia memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian matanya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing. Seorang laki-laki berjalan menunduk memasuki minimarket. Entah mengapa hati Wonwoo mengatakan kalau itu adalah laki-laki di perpustakaan tadi.

Tapi otak Wonwoo membantahnya. Itu tidak mungkin. Tidak ada hal-hal seperti itu. Itu hanya ada di novel. Itulah kata otak Wonwoo

Tiba-tiba ketika sedang asik makan Wonwoo merasa di perhatikan. Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan ia terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata benar itu adalah laki-laki di perpustakaan tadi. Wonwoo melihat seburat merah di pipi anak laki-laki itu. Wonwoo tersenyum. Perlahan laki-laki itu mendekat ke meja Wonwoo lalu berucap

"Apakah kursi ini kosong?"

Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Suara laki-laki itu sangat sexy di telinga Wonwoo.

"Ah ya, kursi itu kosong" Jawab Wonwoo gugup

Kemudian laki-laki itu duduk dikursi itu.

Lalu apa yang terjadi ketika 2 orang Introvert berada disituasi yang sama? Hening. Tentu saja hening seperti sekarang. Wonwoo menyibukan diri dengan hp nya dan laki-laki itu dengan minumannya.

"Namaku Kim Mingyu, boleh aku tau namamu?"

Wonwoo terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap laki-laki itu. Rasanya Wonwoo ingin menangis karena baru kali ini ia diajak kenalan oleh seorang pria tampan.

Wonwoo tersenyum

"Aku.. Jeon Wonwoo"

END


End file.
